Savior
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Whem the Order of the Phoenix attempts to sacrifice Harry in a ritual he turns on the table onto them when he is able to summon a demon who will serve his new master with utmost loyalty. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Beaten nearly to death. The bad half of the Order of the Phoenix staring down at me with hungry and hate filled eyes. The good half of the Order of the Phoenix being restrained so they wouldn't help me. Laying on the ground in the middle of the circle that has runes drawn into it.

This was not something that Harry Potter was going to get out of.

'_I can't even move a finger.' _Harry thought. His eyes were still barely open looking through cracked lenses.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his friends and family. Hermione. Ron. Sirius. Remus. Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley. Fred. George. Ginny. Even Snape had to be held back.

Footsteps close to his head stop just a few feet away from him. The towering figure of Albus Dumbledore stands above him staring down at him.

"I am truly sorry that it had to come to this Harry." Dumbledore says. He almost sounds like he means it to. As if his own spells hadn't been the ones that had destroyed and constricted him and his friends. "However it is for the greater good. I am sure that you can understand that."

'_You can take your greater good and shove it up your arse.' _Harry thought, pressing forward that thought with all of his might towards the other man.

Dumbledore chuckles and steps to the side. Mad-Eye Moody hands him the ceremonial knife.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asks his loyal side of the Order.

"No!" comes a cry his Harrys side of the Order. It is impossible to tell who had cried it.

Chanting begins and the runes that Harry was lying on started to glow. Dumbledore himself wasn't chanting however it was standing above Harry once more twirling the knife in his hands and smiling.

"This will help us bring someone much stronger." he says to Harry. "Someone who will actually be able to bring down Voldemort instead of failing us three times."

'_The first time I was an infant. The second time I had no idea what I was doing. And the third time I was a bit more concentrated with the fact that I just watched someone die in front of me and seeing the ghosts of my parents.' _Harry thought once more.

"Pity." Dumbledore says. "That you couldn't die in the graveyard. We would have had a nice body to show to the public."

'_Cedrics wasn't enough?'_

Perhaps it was the runes or perhaps it was the lack of blood running through his body however Harry was beginning to get slightly light headed.

He thought suddenly of his ancestral home. The home that Sirius had quietly shown him when they had sneaked out together. The lordship that Harry learned of that he was to inherit. The Potters were a family full of rich history and purity dating back generations upon generations. Almost a royal family.

The home that for a few months he had lived in with his parents.

The home that he, Sirius, and Remus might have lived in.

The home he would have brought his wife to and then raised their children in.

A home in general.

He would never step foot in it again.

He thought of Hermione and Ron. His best friends in the entire world. He suddenly felt guilt at how much he had never listened to Hermione when she had berated him and Ron about doing their homework. He remembered the late night conversations he had had with Ron.

The stories that Remus and Sirius told him about his parents and everything they had ever done. Tutoring Ginny in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The talks with Mr. Weasley about muggles. The hugs Mrs. Weasley gave him. Both of them doing everything in their power to make him feel as if he was part of the family.

Even Snape and his snide remarks flashed through his mind for some reason.

"You understand of course the desperate need we have to get rid of Voldemort." Dumbledore says. "Your sacrifice is one that is needed. Avoidable I believe however, this is the fastest route we have."

Barely reaching fifteen and already going to die.

'_I don't want to die.' _Harry thought. Dimly he could feel a small trail of tears running down from the corners of his eyes. _'I don't want to die.'_

'_Please. Please!'_

Dumbledore was smiling and his eyes were twinkling as he raised the arm holding the knife.

'_Please! Please!'_

'_Someone help me!'_

He brought the knife down.

'_I don't want to die!'_

He felt the knife go through the center of his chest. Blood exploded from the wound upwards and through his open mouth which was open in a silent scream.

'_Someone please help me!'_

The runes shined brighter.

'_It doesn't matter how! It doesn't matter who!'_

'_Someone! Anyone! Please help me!'_

As swiftly as the runes had brightened they darkened before disappearing completely.

"Was…was that supposed to happen?" the deep voiced Kingsley asked.

Dumbledore looked around. "No. It wasn't." He waved his hand and relit the candles that had gone extinguished before looking down to where Harry was.

The green eyes that had always contained life had almost been extinguished and contained tears at the edges. His mouth was open with blood trickling down the corners. The knife in the complete center of his chest lay there deep within his body. The body itself was unmoving and stiff.

"It appears." Dumbledore called making sure his voice was heard throughout the room. "That Mr. Potter was as useless in death as he was in life."

He ignored the calls and jeers coming from the traitorous Order members as he continued to examine the body with slight indifference.

Movement caught his eyes suddenly.

The knife that had been buried deep within the body was moving ever so slightly. As if a hand had grasped its handle and began to gently and lovingly take it out. Dumbledore was sure everyone's eyes were on the knife as it slowly lifted from Harry's body and was thrown far away.

Shadows curled around Harry's body as the wound in his chest started to heal. His eyes lightened and he began to choke on the blood that had gotten caught in his throat before spitting it out. The shadows lifted him upwards until he was sitting on his knees. An invisible force tilted his head back where his eyes opened and stared at an image only he could see.

"_Such a young little master." _a voice called out. Slowly a figure made its form in front of Harry, its hand on the side of Harrys face and a thumb running under the green eye. _"You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all of eternity. What is your name?"_

Harry looked towards the man whose entire body was cloaked in the shadows. Order members were taking steps backwards in fear.

"My name…" Harry breathed. "Is Harry Potter. Heir to the Honorable House of Potter."

"_Honorable House of Potter?" _the being said. The smirk could be heard in the words. _"Then it should only be proper for me to take the form that is suitable enough to serve a house such as that."_

The shadows curled around the man as he stepped forward. His clothes changed to a suit which he fixed slightly. They were able to see a hint of a boot before it changed into proper shoes. Black nails and a circular rune was etched onto the back of his left hand.

He could hear some of the Order members call out in shock. The man that had come out of the shadows. Regardless of his combed and straight hair along with his hazel eyes and glasses bore a striking resemblance to the late James Potter.

'_A demon.' _a stricken Dumbledore was able to think.

The demon reached out once more. Running his fingers over Harrys left eye. It smirked.

"_Here I believe." _it said. Harrys eyes widened before his left one was stricken with an invisible knife. A shaking hand went to the bleeding eye. When he brought it down a circular rune similar to the one on the demons hand was born there.

He kneeled suddenly in front of Harry with his arm crossed against his chest ending at where his heart would be.

"_The contract has been established. Until it is fulfilled I shall remain your most faithful and loyal servant." _the demon said. _"Give me an order my lord. Any order whatsoever. And I shall fulfill it."_

**I don't own Harry Potter and if you recognize the Kuroshitsuji detailing I'll say it here as well. I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**


	2. Chapter 2

The James look-alike bowed low to Harry. "Give me an order, any order, and I shall fulfill it."

Harry smiled slightly as he quietly gave his order, so quietly the Order wasn't able to hear it. The look-alike smiled as well as he raised his arm and swung it downward. In a blast of black colored magic the entire Order found them outside.

"Who was that man?" McGonagall asked. "What has happened Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It appears that Harry is more dark than we had thought."

"More dark than you had thought?" Sirius sputtered. "You were just about to sacrifice him!"

"It was for the Greater Good my boy." Dumbledore said. "Certain sacrifices must be made."

"You can take your Greater Good and stuff it up your-" Sirius started to snarl before being interrupted by Kingsley who exclaimed "The house!"

The entire Order turned towards the house that now had smoke coming from it.

"That's impossible." Moody breathed. "A house of magic can't be burned."

"Demon." Dumbledore said. "The man is a demon that Mr. Potter has summoned. Their abilities are far greater and more mysterious than ours."

Mrs. Wealsey was clutching her husband's hands tightly. "Harry is still in there."

Before any of them could say anything a figure was leaving the house. With the fires raging higher in the background, yet bowing low to the ground when the figure walked by, it gave off an otherworldly look.

The demon was holding Harry in his arms stepped out of the house and regarded the people in front of him carefully.

"Master." he said, his voice like silk. "What will you have me do with them?"

Harry was pressed against the demons chest slightly and protectively. "For now, nothing."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Harry I was hoping to avoid something like this. Please stop your descent into the dark by giving this demon into my control."

Harry laughed. "Your control? And let you continue to control me like I'm your puppet? Not anymore. I'm through with playing your game."

Harry turned to the demon. "This is an order, until the day our control is fulfilled you will guard my life completely."

The demon bowed its head. "Of course, my lord."

"Good." Harry said. "Now, take me to my home."

"Your aunt and uncle-" Dumbledore started to say only for Harry to interrupt "I mean my real home, the one my parents left for me."

In the blink of an eye the demon disappeared, taking Harry with him.

* * *

><p>When Harry opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness and a large blanket.<p>

The curtains were pulled back to reveal the demon James look-alike. He tied the curtains to the side before he began to pull clothes from the drawers.

"You have slept ever since our arrival which totals into nearly eighteen hours." he said. "It is the afternoon of the next day and I have prepared an appropriate lunch, forgive me for saying this however I made several servings. You are simply too small and thin for human liking."

Harry didn't say anything as he sat on the edge of the bed and allowed the demon to begin to undress him.

"Why do you look like my father?" Harry suddenly asked as he lifted his arms to get rid of the shirt.

"I took this form because I had believed this would be the one that is more pleasing to you." the demon said. His hair started to grow suddenly and lighten slightly as the entire body changed.

Lily potter smiled at him.

"Would you prefer this form master?" she asked, her voice sounding warm and maternal.

Harry froze before his eyes narrowed and he snarled "Change back."

The demon shrugged as he changed into his previous form as he continued to dress Harry.

"Sorry for being rude but what do I call you?" Harry asked.

"If you intend to reach the end of our contract you will have to stop apologizing for your actions." the demon said. "Never doubt yourself or bring yourself as low as saying 'I'm sorry.' And I have no name, call me what you wish."

The demon took Harrys legs and slid them into boots before Harry said "James."

"Pardon?"

"You have the look, why not have the name?" Harry said. "From now on I will call you James."

James smiled and finished lacing the boots before he lifted the eye patch that had been sitting on the side table. He placed it against the marked eye and tied it behind his head.

"Come, lunch is waiting."

* * *

><p>"A house this big, even with my abilities, I shall require assistance." James said as he poured Harry more water.<p>

"I have a house-elf that would be more than willing to help." Harry said as he ate.

"There is no need for a house-elf." James said. "I myself have lower demons as my on servants, they will fit the need perfectly. I even have forms in mind for them."

Harry looked up at the older man. "Can you tell me about demons?"

"Rephrase, once again. To reach the end of the contract that you desire then demand what you want." James said. "Now ask the correct way."

Harry thought for a moment before he hesitantly said "Tell me?"

"You must demand it master."

Harry straightened in his seat and demanded "Tell me about demons."

James smiled once more. "Better. Now what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I will start easy." James said. "There are quite a bit of studies that I must teach you."

"Demons do not age, they reach a certain time and they stop. They can also take any form that they wish besides their true demon form. Those forms are the ones where we are the most powerful." he said. "Our magic is more powerful than any other. Your simple magic words and incantations have no effect on us."

"If given an order we will fulfill it regardless of what gets in our way." he continued. "No one would ever be able to stop us."

"And the reason that you yourself would low yourself to becoming my servant?" Harry asked.

James smiled hungrily at Harry. "The reward that I will get at the end when our contract is fulfilled is more than enough compensation."

Harry rubbed his chest where his heart is. He could still feel the sensation of the knife being thrusted into his chest killing him.

"Now then master." James said. "What will you do about those who have attempted to kill you?"

Harry smiled. "Invite them to dinner."

"Shall I add the poison before or during desert?"

Harry shook his head. "No poison, I'm not going to kill them just yet. I want them to know just what they have done with betraying me."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore turned the invitation over in his long fingers once more.<p>

An invitation was extended to the entire Order for dinner in two days times at the Potter Mansion.

The moment he had realized where Harry had been going he had attempted to follow only to find that he had been blocked from the mansion that he had always been able to enter even with the deaths of Lily and James.

To summon a demon was a severe dark magic. A demon in itself was a dark being and one of most unknown creatures.

And now someone as dark as Harry had control of a demon.

He sighed in disappointment. Harry had so much potential in him however now he had decided to use his magic for the dark side.

There might still be a chance for Harry to be returned to the light side and then once he did his plan could continue.

**I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

With a crack Dumbledore appeared in front of Potter Manor. He started slightly in surprise; he had always been able to appear inside even with James and Lily's deaths. His eyes narrowed, seems as if Mr. Potter had figured a way to change the security that had been programmed.

He walked to the gate and was only slightly surprised at the sight of the traitorous side of the Order along with the loyal side of the Order standing there as well.

Sirius saw him first and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Dumbledore held up the invitation and said "Mr. Potter has sent me an invitation to his…house."

Before anyone else could retort they saw the figures of three people walking towards them, each holding a candle lantern. There came small gasps when the three of them appeared in the light.

The faces and bodies of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood there staring at them from the other side of the gate. The Order quickly glanced through the crowd to ensure that their three was still there.

The three new comers had similar dark and blank looks on their faces and in their eyes. There was a sternness and danger to them that the originals lacked.

The Ron look-alike raised his arm and waved it slightly. The gate flew back, opening itself to the visitors.

Hermione and Ginny look-alikes motioned with their heads for the Order to follow them as they started to walk back towards the house.

Hermiones eyes skimmed over the clothes that her and Ginnys counterparts were wearing. Long dresses that reached the floor however the chest area showed too much cleavage for her tastes. Their hair was done in a bun that was tightly done and the Ron look-alike had his long hair tied in a ponytail. The three of them walked in unison, barely making a sound.

"Do you perhaps know what Mr. Potter wishes of us?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Again in unison the three copies barely looked over their shoulders at Dumbledore, red gleaming clearly in their eyes.

"That is Lord Potter." the Ron look-alike said, his voice carrying a clear malice that the original could never hope to have. "And you are not privileged enough to know what he wishes until he desires for you to know."

"The three of you are demons." Dumbledore said.

"Should you attempt to harm or anything else against our will either us, Master James, or Lord Potter." the Ginny look-alike said, her voice like velvet. "Lord Potter has given us permission to attack with the desire to kill."

The three of them turned to face forward once more and continued walking.

Once they reached the castle the Hermione look-alike raised her own arm and waved it. At once the doors opened and the Order followed the three copies in.

Carpets covered the floors; paintings adorned the walls every which way you looked, statues of animals and knights were placed along the walls as well as if they were the protectors, the main color scheme was gold and red with the Potter crest placed within eyesight. Atop the staircase on the wall was a painting of the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter with young Harry in Lilys arms.

"Welcome all." a voice said. The James look-alike demon was descending from the stairs towards them. "I am the butler James and I am here to welcome you to Potter Manor. Please follow Ronald to the dining area."

Without a word the Ron look-alike took off into a separate room. The Order followed and found themselves in a room with a table that took most of the space and chairs that had enough for an entire house of Hogwarts.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Ronald said. "See to your seating yourselves if you please."

Carefully the good side of the Order sat on one side of the table while the bad side of the Order sat in the other. Dumbledore had attempted to sit at the head of the table only to be stopped by Ronald.

"That seat is for Lord Potter." Ronald said when Dumbledore had attempted to sit. "Choose another seat."

Choosing to bite his tongue rather than snap back Dumbledore sat at the other end of the table.

The Hermione and Ginny look-alikes reentered the room and Ronald joined them standing next to the door. James pushed the door open and took the opposite side from the other three. As one the four of them bowed as James said "May I present to you, Lord Harry Potter."

Harry entered the room clad in a strange suit rather than robes. His boots were loud against the floor, even through the carpet, and he was using a walking stick although there seemed to be nothing wrong with either of his legs.

He didn't spare anyone at the table a glance however he made straight, yet slowly, for his chair. Once he sat upon it and crossed his leg on top of the other and nodded to the demons they straightened from their bows and came to his side.

"It is a pleasure to have both my friends and some of my enemies for dinner." Harry said. "I hope that all of you are quite hungry, James has made an excellent feast for us."

"Like we should eat anything you serve us." Moody sniffed. "Most likely riddled with poison."

Harry smiled as he placed an elbow on the side of the chair and leaned his head into the palm of his hand. "Like I would do something like that. Rest assured those who betrayed me will pay severely, however that day is not today. The food is safe to eat."

Moody gave another snort as he took out and took a swing from his flask.

"Have it your way." Harry said shrugging. He waved towards James who clapped his hands once. Food immediately appeared on the table as well as drinks next to everyone.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said leaning forward.

"Lord Potter." Harry corrected. "I have taken back the name of my family line, as it should have been done with my father's death."

"Now then, let us eat." Harry said. "We can get to business after we are done eating; it's not good to let food go to waste."

The others fell silent, feeling the eyes of the demons on them. The meal was in silence, something Harry seemed to enjoy based on the smile on his face.

It was only until the last bite had been eaten did Harry nod to James once more, who clapped his hands again and the food disappeared and in its place was a mountain of desserts.

After everyone had some sort of dessert in front of them Harry then leaned forward.

"To the so called loyal part of the Order." Harry said placing his hands together in front of him and placing his chin on top of it. "Are the ones that have betrayed me, left me for death, and eagerly were willing to sacrifice me."

"All for the greater good I assure you." Dumbledore injected.

A scowl appeared on Harrys face. "Save it for someone who actually believes in what you say old man. I am done with listening to you and following your orders like a little dog only to be rewarded with only being killed."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Harry continued. "The part of the order that has betrayed me, well to put it simply, the sands of time are now against you."

Moody gave a laugh. "Is that a threat boy?"

"No, it's a promise." Harry said leaning back into his chair. "I want one thing and one thing only now, revenge against those who have wronged me."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Revenge is a poor method of life, one that should not be sought after my boy."

"I thought I told you that I was no longer listening to you." Harry said. "Now be quiet before I cut out your tongue."

"I am not going Dark." Harry said. "Regardless of what others may believe, summoning a demon is a dark magic I am ready to admit. However I did not do so consciously. I was near death and searching for a way to survive. I was desperate and my magic took control of me and the ritual. My revenge is simple. I want to get rid of those who have wronged me and have taken my life away from me. Namely Dumbledore, his loyal pets, Voldemort, and his death eaters. After that my own death is done."

"What do you mean your own death?" Sirius demanded.

Harry gave a small smile to his godfather. "It's a price that I need to pay. Summoning a demon is mere magic and a ritual done right. However making a contract and an alliance with a demon is a completely different thing that requires a payment in the end."

"Exactly." James said coming up behind Harry. He placed a hand on top of Harrys seat. "In exchange for giving my master complete control of myself, my undying loyalty, and my abilities in order to extract his revenge. I get his soul."

Harry brushed his bangs away from his right eye, where the demon seal was. "I went into his contract complete with a seal completely of my own freewill. If the price of my revenge is my life then so be it. I knew I wasn't going to live that long when I learned of my parents death."

"To the 'traitorous' side of the order, namely those who are on my side and had attempted to keep the others from killing me, I thank you. You guys don't know what it means to me that you tried to do that." Harry said smiling. "With that I give you guys this little message. Please stay out of my way. I don't need your help with this; I have all that I need. Thank you and please stay away, I don't want anyone that is actually good to get hurt."

Harry lifted his fork and gently pierced the slice of cake he had in front of him before he brought it to his mouth and chewed slowly.

Swallowing the bite he locked eyes with Dumbledore and said "The game is on old man. In a game of chess I am the black king and you are the white one, at least in your own twisted opinion. I will destroy all of your pawns one by one until only you remain and so do all of mine."

**I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
